epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Napoleon Bonaparte
Napoleon Bonaparte battled Napoleon Dynamite in Napoleon vs Napoleon and made two cameo appearances in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD and Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD on all occasions. Information on the rapper Napoleon Bonaparte, sometimes referred to as Napoleon I, was born on August 15th, 1769. He was a French military and political leader during the latter stages of the French Revolution. He conquered much of Europe in the early 19th century. After he gained political power in France, he crowned himself emperor in 1804. Bonaparte successfully waged war against various coalitions of European nations and expanded his empire. However, after a disastrous French invasion of Russia in 1812, Bonaparte abdicated the throne two years later and was exiled to the island of Elba. In 1815, he briefly returned to power in his Hundred Days campaign. After a crushing defeat at the Battle of Waterloo, he was once again exiled to the remote island of Saint Helena, where he died due to a stomach ulcer on May 5th, 1821. In Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure, Bill and Ted spot Bonaparte as he is attempting to invade Austria. However, he spots the time booth and decides to go after it. Bill and Ted manage to escape, but not before Bonaparte is thrown against the outside of the booth. He then becomes a hitchhiker on the journey back to San Dimas. He can only speak his native French, which becomes a running gag throughout the film. ERBoH Bio Bonjour! Je suis Napoleon Bonaparte, emperor of France! I started problems with every major European power and they eventually declared war upon me. I was such a bastard to them they named the war after me, the Napoleonic Wars! In fact, people named a lot of things after me that made me look bad. The Napoleon Complex is when somebody feels inferior because they're short. But I wasn't even that short! 5'6" isn't that bad! People were always trying to take me down, Horatio Nelson busted up all but two of my boats, I got kicked out of Russia and got my ass handed to me in Waterloo by some European and Prussian dicks. Eventually, people had enough of my bullshit and sent me to prison on Saint Helena Island. Sounds great, right? No, it was terrible. Nasty and unhealthy and I eventually died there. My only regret is that I couldn't humiliate and take over just one more country. Oh well, next time! Appearance in the rap battle (cameo) 'Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD:' Bonaparte appears in a montage during EpicLLOYD's first verse. 'Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted:' Bonaparte appears at the mention of his name during Bill & Ted's first verse, "Why don't you go back to exploring Napoleon's old swamps?" Lyrics 'Verse 1:' How dare you address moi, you adolescent worm! I am French! You are a buck tooth nerd with a perm! I spit at you harder than Tina the Llama, Smacking your face till your lips swell up like Lafawnduh's! Doodle up some friends, you gangly freak show, Before I toss you over the mountain like the dreams of Uncle Rico! This bastard's about to see how bad a battle can be. After this, your buddy Pedro will be voting for me! 'Verse 2:' Sacrebleu! T'as une tête à faire sauter les plaques d'égoûts! I'm going to shove your moon boots straight up your poop shoot! I'll whip you so bad, they'll make a virgin meringue! You're the only type of dynamite that's never going to bang! Scrapped lyrics How dare you address moi, you insolent worm! ---- This boney bitch about to learn how bad a battle can be. Trivia *Bonaparte was mentioned in Darth Vader vs Hitler before his appearance in Napoleon vs Napoleon. **He is also mentioned in Hitler vs Vader 3 and Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted. *A preview of him was shown in an ERB News video hosted by Ben Franklin.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kVk-OdO5Yzk&t=1m40s *He is the second rapper whose title card reads differently from what the announcer says, as he is only called "Napoleon" while his title card reads "Napoleon Bonaparte", the first being the Easter Bunny. Gallery Napoleon Bonaparte Preview.png|Napoleon Bonaparte's preview in an ERB News video Napoleon Bonaparte On His Horse.png|Bonaparte on his horse Napoleon Bonaparte In Chef Costume.png|Bonaparte in his cooking outfit Bill & Ted and Cameo Unused.png|A scrapped scene from Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted featuring Bill & Ted alongside multiple cameos, including Bonaparte References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:Season 1 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Napoleon vs Napoleon Category:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Category:Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted Category:EpicLLOYD